Transcripts
This is a list of transcripts for the episodes of the Stuffed Animal Show from Season 1-present. This article also includes the transcripts from the shorts and Tito's Country Cousins. Season 18 Autumn Arrives [Scene: The kitchen at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters] Back to School [Scene: The living room at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters] Musketeer's Planet [Scene: Musketeer's room. Noon] Whodunit [Scene: The Stuffedgomery Town Hall] B.B. the Actor [Scene: The streets of Stuffedgomery. Bedtime Bear is reading the newspaper] The Story of the Ghost Princess [Scene: The kitchen at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. The stuffed animals are eating dinner] The Haunted House [Scene: Bedtime at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. The stuffed animals are getting ready for bed] CL and El's Party Plans [Scene: CL and El's room. 11:30am] El: *yawns* Isn't it a beautiful morning, Carmichael? CL: It is a beautiful morning, Elton. I think Tito's made breakfast, want to see what he made? El: Sure. [CL and El exit the room] El: You know, since the guys from the Stuffed Animal Show recruited us, we deserve to do something for them in return… CL: Good idea, Elton. We'll do it tonight but we need to make sure to keep them out for awhile… El: Excellent, Carmichael! [CL and El arrive in the kitchen] Tito: Breakfast is served… for B.B., toast with marmalade, Antonio, some Belgian waffles and Milo, some homestyle pancakes. Everyone else, get what you want… Bedtime Bear: *bites into the toast* Even more delicious than usual, thanks, Tito! Antonio: *pokes fork into a waffle and eats it* Thanks, big bro: what kind of syrup did you use? Tito: Maple syrup, of course. CL and El: Hi, Tito! Tito: CL, El! Great to see you, do you want some breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day… CL: Of course, I'll take some French toast. El: Oh, and I will take some scrambled eggs with bacon. Milo: Hi, CL and El! *bites into a pancake* Tito's stuff is better than usual… CL and El: Thanks for telling us! [CL and El sit down and eat their breakfast] CL: This is great, Elton! El: Indeed, Carmichael. [Scene: It is noon. The stuffed animals are going out to order take out from Nin Yen to have for dinner] Tito: Goodbye, stuffed animals! We'll see you later… Stuffed animals: Bye-bye! [Tito exits and he, Bedtime Bear, Antonio and Milo leave in the limo] CL: It's great, they are ordering take out and the Nin Yen is just a few miles away from here! This is the perfect moment, Elton. Let's go to the Amusement Park! El: Okay, Carmichael, but it's 45 degrees out tonight and we're going to need to wear our jackets, gloves and hats! CL: Always the smart one, Elton. [Scene: The stuffed animals arrive at the Nin Yen] Tito: We're here! Osuki: Hello, panda bear. You and your friends are here free. Do you want to dine in or take out? Tito: Take out, please! Osuki: Ok, take out coming right up! [Scene: CL and El have exited the headquarters. They are wearing their jackets, gloves and hats] CL: It is a bit cold out here, Elton. I do think we need to put our hoods on our heads. El: That's a great idea, Carmichael. But here's a question, where are we exactly heading off to? CL: Oh, Elton. The Amusement Park is open at this time, maybe we can ask them for help. El: Alright then, Carmichael. Let's be off! CL: Now, Elton, where exactly is this Amusement Park? We don't have the limo so we can't get there by there so how are we going to get there? El: Don't worry, Carmichael. I have a backup plan! CL: What's that, Elton? El: The Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters always keeps extra cars needed for special occasions. We'll just take one of those! CL: Ok. Now how far back is the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters? El: Just follow my lead, Carmichael. [Scene: The Nin Yen. Tito is inside the restaurant with Osuki] Osuki: What would you like, panda bear? Tito: Let's see. I'd appreciate some seafood medley, some crablegs, some white rice, some Peking duck for me of course, some fried chicken, some wonton soup, some lo mein, some chow mein, and oh, some sushi too, please. Osuki: Wow, you and your friends must have a big appetite. Tito: You have no idea. Osuki: I mean, I have met them before but I didn't know that they liked this much food. Tito: Believe me. That's only the main course, now it's onto desserts! Some ice cream, some banana you-know-what with wafers, some cakes, some fortune cookies and that's it! Osuki: Why would you say banana-you-know-what? You know what it is called. Tito: Ha ha! That's very funny! That'll be to-go, please! [Scene: CL and El have arrived back at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. They are looking for a car to ride in] CL: Are you sure this is the place with the cars, Elton? El: Carmichael, have I ever been wrong before? CL: Umm---. El: Relax, Carmichael. If I know my way around here, then the cars are right here! [El points at the cars. There are many different colors such as red, blue, orange, green, yellow, indigo, purple, periwinkle, magenta and even a banana mania-colored car] El: See, Carmichael, I told you I knew where they were! CL: Yes, Elton, you are right but which car do we choose? There are so many colors, it'd be hard to pick one! I mean there are 50 different cars, what would we pick? El: I've got one covered. Let's try this one! [El points to the banana mania-colored car] CL: Well, we are monkeys. Let's take off, Elton, before the stuffed animals arrive back! [CL and El hop into the car and head off out of the garage] CL: Wow, Elton! This car drives great, we'll be at the Amusement Park in no time! El: As I thought. I'm a bit smart when it comes to picking out cars... [Scene: The Nin Yen. Osuki has bought all of the food] Osuki: Wow, panda bear. This is a lot of food. Tito: I know and I've got a lot of stuffed animals with big appetites so it's perfect! Thank you, Osuki! Hope to see you again soon! [Tito runs back to the limo] Bedtime Bear: Wow, Tito! That's a lot of food. Tito: Well, food is important for everyone. Why don't we take a drive around Stuffedgomery before we head back home for dinner? Antonio: That sounds like a wonderful idea! Milo: Yay! Bedtime Bear: I don't see why not. [The limo takes off out of the Nin Yen] Meanwhile... El: Alas, Carmichael! We are reaching the Amusement Park, finally we can get this done! CL: Indeed, Elton. [CL and El get out of the car to enter the Amusement Park] El: This is a fun place. They have everything here. Lion taming, goldfish scooping, rides, a cotton candy and hotdog stand, drinks, face painting, they have it all! Jimmy the Clown: Hello, everyone! CL: *hits him with a cotton candy stick* Jimmy the Clown: That hurt! El: Carmichael... CL: What, he was getting on my nerves. Jimmy the Clown: Well, besides that, hello you two cheeky chimps and welcome to the fun and amazing Amusement Park! What brings you two here? El: Oh, actually we are here to ask if any of you have plans for a party. Jimmy the Clown: Plans for a party? I think you should ask Timothy about that one! CL: *hits his leg with a banana* El: What was that for, Carmichael? CL: He called us cheeky chimps. I do not like being called cheeky! Jimmy the Clown: You're a funny one, aren't you? El: I'm wondering where this Timothy you talk about is? Jimmy the Clown: Oh, that Timothy. He goes by Tim and he's the owner of this crazy wonderland! He should be here somewhere... CL: Could you show us? Jimmy the Clown: First I need your names, what are they? CL: My name's CL Samson. El: And my name's El JBL. Jimmy the Clown: Ok, my name's Jimmy and are you sure JBL's a real last name? El: Just go with it. Jimmy the Clown: Ok then. I'll also need seventy bucks! CL: *knocks him out* No, you don't! Jimmy the Clown: Not again! [Scene: The limo. Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio and Milo are taking a ride through Stuffedgomery] Milo: That's amazing! Look, I can see Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack! Let's wave at them! *waves at them* Ronnie and Donnie: *wave back* Tito: The Population of Plush is sure a fun place. It's almost time to head back home but let's take a ride through these parts! [Scene: CL and El are at the cotton candy stand with Jimmy the Clown] CL: Mmm... this cotton candy rocks! El: Sure does, Carmichael. Thank you! Speaking of which, how did you find that cotton candy stick? CL: Oh, that's simple. Someone left it there, probably a kid. Jimmy the Clown: There it is, Tim Geralds' office! [CL, El and Jimmy the Clown walk in] El: He seems like a very busy man. Tim: I'll call you back later, I have two monkeys waiting here. Yes, two monkeys! No, it's not a joke! Oh, goodbye! Hello, you two and hello, Jimmy! Jimmy the Clown: Admit it, Tim! I'm your favorite! Tim: I'd much prefer Ron and the acrobats to you! Jimmy the Clown: Just admit that I'm your favorite! Tim: James Ferdinand Bozobo! You will never be my favorite in a million years! Jimmy the Clown: Well, that's a little harsh. Goody-two-shoes. Tim: Overly annoying face-painted fool. Jimmy the Clown: What? Tim: I have to speak to these two gentlemen so excuse me if Jimmy is a bit too annoying. *shoves him out* Jimmy the Clown: Hey! Tim: So what brings you to this adventurous place? I see you like the cotton candy and hotdogs. El: We sure do! Tim: Good, can I get you a drink or anything? El: Sure, I'll take a medium Fizzo, please. CL: One Lemon Lime Twist for me, please. Tim: Alright. Here they are. Anyways, what does bring you here and what are your names? CL: The name's CL Samson and fun is my game. El: My name's El JBL. Tim: Is JBL a real last name? El: Ok, JBL's not my real last name. My real name is Elton Juan Bingen Luiz and I had to use JBL as a codename for some reason in Brazil. Tim: Alright, Mr. JBL. I won't tell anyone! El: You can call me Elton. Tim: Please, Mr. JBL is fine, though it's not your real last name. Anyways, tell me. El: *takes a sip of his drink* Umm... me and Carmichael are here to ask you if you are one of the people who has good party plans in town? Tim: I sure do. Come on, I'll show you! CL: We can finish our drinks first though, right? Tim: Of course, I don't mind waiting. [Scene: Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio and Milo are at George's Grocery Store] Tito: B.B., why are we here? Bedtime Bear: I want to look at the sales they have, just from inside the limo. They do have good sales, we should come here sometime! Let's be off! [Scene: CL and El are with Tim] Tim: Here is a circus. Hey, Ron! Hi, acrobats! Ron: Hello, Tim! Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto: Hey, Tim! Tim: These two funky monkeys want to know if we can put on a good party? Ron: We sure can! Acrobats, get ready to go! [The acrobats are stacked on top of each other and are able to balance on a tightrope. Ron grabs onto the bottom and Mr. Bakersfield teaches Harness some lion tricks. Jimmy the Clown throws banana cream pies, Gabriel the goldfish scooper enters and teaches his fish some fancy tricks, Harry the hotdog stand owner juggles hotdogs and is able to eat all of them and Keith the cotton candy stand owner eats the cotton candy in mid-air] El: Wow, that really was a show! Tim: Thanks and a big thank you to the people performing... Jimmy the Clown: Even me... Tim: Err, maybe. CL: Excuse me, I didn't quite catch the others' names. What are they? Mr. Bakersfield: Oh, I'm Mr. Bakersfield. Harness: I'm Harness, roar! Gabriel: I'm Gabriel and these are my goldfish! The Goldfishes: Hi! Harry: I'm Harry. Keith: ...and I'm Keith! All of the Amusement Park workers: Thanks for coming! Tim: You can visit anytime, make sure that the Halloween party is established. El: Oh, it is. Will you guys be there? Tim: Of course we will. See you then! CL and El: Goodbye! All of the Amusement Park workers: Goodbye! [CL and El arrive back in the car] CL: What a day! El: We better get back to the headquarters before the stuffed animals! I have a surprise. [Scene: Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio and Milo arrive back. CL and El have already returned] Bedtime Bear: Home, sweet home. Antonio: Let's have a nice and quiet dinner. Milo: Yes, nice, peaceful and very quiet... Tito: Hey, why are the lights off? There is no power outage! [The lights turn on] CL and El: Surprise! Tito: What happened to a quiet dinner? El: We figured you'd like the surprise. Tito: I do, thank you. What is it? CL: It's simple. *shows him the party plans* Tito: Wow, a Halloween party at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, 6pm on October 31! That's amazing, how'd you do it? El: We'll tell you tonight... Tito: Good, but first how about some dinner? Everyone: Yay! [Scene: Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio, Milo, CL and El are at the table where a spread of Chinese food is prepared] Milo: Delicious! Tito: So how did it happen? El: Let's just say we made a deal with the Amusement Park! Tito: You did! CL: Yeah and they are attending it as well as all of Stuffedgomery! Antonio: Wow! Bedtime Bear: Well, at least we know what to do this Halloween! *takes a slurp of his lo mein* Everyone: *laughs* [Episode ends] Season 22 Milo's Birthday [Scene: Milo's room. 11:30am] Milo: *half asleep* Hmm… time to get up! [Milo sees the calendar on his wall. The day shows June 8] Milo: *yawns* June 8. Sounds like a familiar date for me. [Milo takes a closer look at his calendar] Milo: June 8, June 8, June 8, June 8… hey, I know that date! It's the day of my birth, I got to tell the stuffed animals that it's a special day! [Milo exits his room] Milo: I got to remember to tell the stuffed animals it's my birthday, if they remember at least! [Milo arrives in the kitchen] Milo: Good morning, stuffed animals! Isn't it a beautiful day? Antonio: Yes, Milo. It is quite a beautiful day, what are you so happy about? Milo: Oh, nothing big. It's just a special day, do you know what day it is? Antonio: Dunno. What day is it? Milo: June 8. 11:30am on the dot. Antonio: Milo, I knew the time, I just needed to remember the date. Milo: Actually, now it's 11:31am. Antonio: I already told you I knew the time. But what could be so special about the day, June 8? Milo: Well, June 8 is one of the birthdays of your fellow members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Antonio: Whose birthday is it? I know Bedtime Bear's birthday is August 28 and Tito's is October 17. It can't be their birthdays, whose is it? Milo: Let's just say his name starts with an "M". Antonio: M, hmm… is it Magilla? Milo: No. Antonio: Mick? Milo: No. Antonio: Mr. Bakersfield? Milo: No. Antonio: Is it Mayor Waddle? Milo: Let's just say it starts with an M and ends with an ilo. Antonio: M-ilo. M-ilo. Hmm… oh, is it your birthday today, Milo? Milo: Yes. In fact, it's my 25th birthday! Antonio: Wow, you're 25-years-old?! Milo: Currently, next year I'll be 26 and then the year after that I'll be 27 and so forth. But currently as of this day, I'm 25! Antonio: You're 25? I thought you would've been younger… Milo: Younger, like how younger? Antonio: I don't know, maybe 15 at the oldest! Milo: It's hard to believe I'm 25-years-old, isn't it? Well, it's the truth. I can tell you how: I was born June 8, 1992 at 2:12pm, my parents are Jeremy Watson and Aryanna Marchetti, that is before she married my father at least! Antonio: Ok. I believe that you're 25-years-old, I just thought you were about 10-years-younger. Come on, Tito's making some breakfast, let's go see what it is! Tito: Hello, Antonio and happy birthday, Milo! Antonio: What, big bro? You knew it was Milo's birthday today? Tito: Yes, I always remember my friends' birthdays and ages. As a matter of fact, Milo is 25 as of today, am I right? Milo: In fact I am. Antonio: I'm sorry, Milo. I'll remember your birthday next time! Milo: Don't worry, Antonio. It's okay, you didn't know, that's all. Antonio: So Tito, what's Milo's special birthday breakfast? Tito: It's simple, scrambled eggs with bacon just how he likes it! Also I need to tell you something privately. Could you tell Milo to get the cutlery ready, if he doesn't mind at least? Antonio: No problemo! Hey, Milo! Milo: What, Antonio? Antonio: Could you set up the cutlery for the table, if you want to and don't mind? Milo: Sure, it's the least I could do for you guys. Antonio: Ok, thank you. Tito: *whispers into Antonio's right ear* I've got a plan for Milo's special birthday party tonight. Antonio: *whispering* What do you got? Tito: *whispering* We got to get him birthday presents obviously, a confetti cake, some donuts, a few drinks and invite a few special guests for the party! Antonio: *whispering* Sure, I'll contact the Amusement Park later as well as Ronnie and Donnie, the cops, George the grocery store owner, Farmer Ferdinand, Josh and Mayor Waddle! Tito: *whispering* I'll contact someone too, such as Milo's brothers, his dad, his mom, his grandmother and his first cousin, Marietta! Season 23 Grandpa Jared [Scene: The Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' kitchen] Tito: Hello, stuffed animals! It's lunchtime! Bedtime Bear: Alright, I'm coming! Tito: Here's lunch for every single member of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. You guys have earned it! Bedtime Bear: Thank you. *takes a bite of his salad* Mmm… this is delicious! Tito: Well, I guess anything tastes good after coming back from a fight against two legendary animals! Bedtime Bear: Oh yeah, Maroon and Tye. It's a good thing those guys are doing some time in the slammers. I should probably thank the Arctic Five for helping us! Milo: No need to. *bites into his sandwich* I sent my thanks to that group of five arctic animals. Today sure has been a good day, I hope nothing goes wrong! Tito: Well, Mr. Watson, you can never underestimate what a good day is like. Milo: First of all, calling me Milo is okay. Second of all, what could go wrong and what do you mean by that, Tito? Tito: I'm just saying, Milo. Anything can happen… Milo: By anything wrong can happen, what exactly do you mean? Tito: Oh, nothing at all. I'm just saying, anyway finish your lunch or it'll get cold! Milo: Okay. *begins to finish off his sandwich* [Scene: The Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' living room] Bedtime Bear: Hmm… I just hope all of the stuffed animals, including myself can have a good day. Antonio: Me too. But how are we going to do that? Jingle: I'm sure you'll be able to find some way. It might be a little exhausting after being kidnapped and rescued and all, but I'm sure you'll be able to think of something or other… William: Hey, Tito, Milo! The mailman's here! Tito: It appears he is. I'll pick up the mail once he's done delivering it. Milo: Can I help you? Tito: Sure, I don't see why not. I'm always glad to have extra help! [Scene: Tito and Milo have exited the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to pick up the mail] Tito: There it is! Thank you, Jonathan! Jonathan: No problemo! Just doing my job, I'll see you guys tomorrow to deliver more mail! Milo: Thank you! Jonathan: You're welcome, now I'll be off! Tito: Four letters in one day! Man, Jonathan the mailman's really good at his job, it must be hard work delivering all this mail to all the houses in Stuffedgomery! Milo: Sure must. Hey, Tito, can I see the mail? Tito: Sure, once I see who they are for. Okay, this one's for B.B., this one's for Gangster and Mangster, this one's for Oliver and oh, look the last one's for you, Milo! Milo: Really? Tito: Yeah. It says to Milo Watson and it's from a Jared Watson! Milo: JARED WATSON?! Tito: You must know of this Jared Watson, he shares the same last name as you, does he have any relation to you? Milo: Any relation? It's not just any relation, he's my grandfather! Tito: YOU'RE GRANDFATHER?! No way! That's the guy who you can't seem to be on the same page with? Milo: That's the guy. My paternal grandfather, father of my father and uncle Jeremy and Jeffrey Watson. I really have no idea what Grandpa Jared wants, it's probably because I haven't heard from him in about ten months! Tito: TEN MONTHS?! Man, you haven't heard from your Grandpa Jared in ten months? Milo: Exactly what I'm worried about, also the fact we can't agree on anything at all. It's a bit more complicated than Oliver's relationship with his father Laurel and his mother Marie. Tito: Yeah, but just because Oliver hadn't seen them since he was a kitten, they still get along! Imagine what will happen with your grandfather? Milo: I know. We gotta talk to the other stuffed animals! [Scene: Tito and Milo arrive back inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters] Tito: Hi, stuffed animals! Me and Milo picked up the mail outside and there appears to be a mail from Milo's grandfather… Bedtime Bear: Maternal grandfather? Tito: Nope. I'm afraid it's not from Milo's maternal grandfather but his paternal grandfather. Milo: Yes, it's my paternal grandfather Jared. He sent me some mail when I went out with Tito to pick it up, I don't know what it says but I'll read it to you. It probably has something to deal with the fact about Grandpa Jared not talking with me for ten months or something… Antonio: So, are you going to read it to us? Milo: Sure. *opens up mail* It says "Dear Milo, This is your Grandpa Jared, I just want to know how you are doing as we have not spoken with one another in ten months. I want to know how everything is going and see your stuffed animal friends once and for all. Also let's try to rekindle a relationship for grandfather and grandson too. Sincerely, Your Grandpa Jared Watson, P.S.: I want you to come to my new house in Stuffedgomery today with your friends…". Bedtime Bear: Today, eh? I suppose that your grandpa's going to be having some visitors from ten months to present. Milo: I'm not so sure. Grandpa Jared probably doesn't even want to see me and he probably wants to see me just for our disagreements on everything. I have no clue what to do! Bedtime Bear: Listen here, Milo Carter Watson! If you want to come with us to see your grandfather Jared, I suppose we should go and we will get through this together! Milo: I suppose if that's the case, let's visit Grandpa Jared! Bedtime Bear: Good idea! Now before we hop into the limo, me and my stuffed animal compatriots have to discuss something with my older brother… *whispering* Hey, Tito! Tito: *whispering* What is it, B.B.? Bedtime Bear: *whispering* Me and our stuffed animal buddies have thought of a plan for Milo's paternal grandpa Jared, it'll be great! Tito: *whispering* Ok then! We'll do it tonight and we'll make sure it works! Now let's get into the limo, it's going to be a great day! [The stuffed animals leave the living room and go inside the limo] Bedtime Bear: Alright, you all buckled up and ready to rock 'n' roll? Antonio: Yep! Jingle: Yep! William: Yep! Tito: Yep! Oliver: Yep! Gangster and Mangster: Yep! Gobbles: Yep! Willis: Yep! Pikachu: Pika! (Translation: Yep!) Milo: Yes I am! Bedtime Bear: Alrighty, then! We're all set and ready to go on an adventure! [The stuffed animals leave the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' garage] Bedtime Bear: So according to the mail he sent Milo, it says that this Jared Watson lives in Stuffedgomery but where exactly? Milo: Hmm… I don't know where he lives now either. It's a good thing I bought my Global Positioning System! Bedtime Bear: What's a Global Positioning System? Milo: You other stuffed animals may know that as a GPS. Here you go! Bedtime Bear: Thanks, Milo. Now I need to ask the lady where your paternal grandpa's house is located. Hey, GPS lady! Where does Milo's Grandpa Jared live? GPS Lady: Cannot compute. Who is Milo's Grandpa Jared? Bedtime Bear: You know, Milo's Grandpa Jared? You gotta know him somewhere! GPS Lady: Still cannot compute. Who is Milo's Grandpa Jared? Tito: What my younger brother B.B. means to say is one of our friends' paternal grandfather sent us a mail today and he lives somewhere in Stuffedgomery but we don't know where he lives. Do you have a clue, GPS lady? GPS Lady: Will try to get you to your destination. Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading… Bedtime Bear: Oh boy! This GPS lady isn't going to take us anywhere at all! Antonio: You're right, big bro. If the lady keeps on loading, we won't find our destination. GPS Lady: Done loading. I have found you guys a Grandpa Jared's house, the location is 4452 SE Road. Antonio: 4452 SE Road, that shouldn't be to hard to find! Anyway to get us there, GPS lady? GPS Lady: I sure can. First turn left… Bedtime Bear: Turn left! Okay, this is as simple as pie. GPS Lady: Now once you have turned left, you will see a back and forth pattern of a road, you must go back and forth on every single path to begin to reach your destination. Bedtime Bear: Alrighty, then! Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth! Finished! GPS Lady: Once you are done with that, all left to do is keep straight on the same road and you will find your destination soon… Bedtime Bear: Keep straight on the same road. No problem. If only we had some snacks, driving is hard work… Milo: No need to worry, Bedtime Bear! I've packed plenty of snacks for the road. Bedtime Bear: Thank you, now what shall I pick? I think I'll take some nacho cheese-flavored nachos, please! Milo: Nacho cheese-flavored nachos coming up! Bedtime Bear: Thanks, Milo. *takes a bite of a nacho* Hmm… we're almost at our destination as the Global Positioning System lady would say! Milo: Don't you mean the GPS lady? Bedtime Bear: Well, I figured I'd say it fancy this time. Oh, look, we're almost there! GPS Lady: Alright, drivers, you may have noticed that there is a turn on the road before reaching your destination, so all you need to do is turn on the road and soon your destination will be reached! Tito: Okay. Thanks, Global Positioning System lady! GPS Lady: Thank you. I have never been called Global Positioning System lady before, I am usually only known as GPS lady, except from Mr. Milo Watson! Antonio: Alright, Tito and B.B.! We've turned and we're almost at our destination. Short Stories Ivan Days [Scene: Camera rolls. Bedtime Bear's office] Bedtime Bear: We're on? Ok. Hello and welcome to my office in the Stuffed Animal Show, in here, I will show you something nobody knows about except my brothers… [Picks up papers] Bedtime Bear: Here it is. My pictures back as Ivan the Terrible's assistant when I was 21. They thought I was younger at the time, however, I was in my early 20s as I joined Ivan's group. [The picture shows Bedtime Bear shaking Ivan's hands and accepting the job as his assistant] Bedtime Bear: Let's just say shaking hands with him was the last good thing I did for the milennia. At least for Mr. Terrible over there. [Bedtime Bear turns over another picture showing Bedtime Bear's first job with Ivan, sending out some citizens to help his plan] Bedtime Bear: My first mission. What a fateful day, for the people in Petropavlovsk. Oh, you're probably wondering how I moved from Australia to Russia? I didn't. I drove a car to Ivan's place until my next job in Sydney after some fate of the leader. [Bedtime Bear turns another picture showing a battle] Bedtime Bear: You're probably wondering Ivan's fate? He's dead. Never liked the guy anyway. Oh, but this picture is the Battle where it was Ivan's group vs. the rights of everyone. It was fateful and possibly a terrible war. Not even known in the history books. [Bedtime Bear shows the next picture showing Bedtime Bear and Erik the Red at Ivan's funeral] Bedtime Bear: It was a great day for me and possibly everyone. The day of Ivan Vasilyevich IV's death, March 28, 1584. It wasn't long until Erik had died after that. *shows the next picture showing Bedtime Bear at Erik's funeral* [The sixth picture is almost seen but it is covered up by Bedtime Bear's paw] Bedtime Bear: That's all of 'em! Afterwards, I moved back to Sydney and got a great job there and went on to get a wife, have beautiful children and live happily ever after. The end! Now it's time to open up shop… [Bedtime Bear closes up the door to his office; the picture drops on its side] Bedtime Bear: Rise and shine, folks! It's 10:00am. What a way to get started! [Everyone is awake and getting ready to work] Bedtime Bear: Morning, Tito! Tito: Morning, B.B.! Here's your toast with marmalade, just how you like it. In the mean time, I got to go find Milo. We're going to order some baby back ribs for dinner today. By the way everyone, breakfast is over there! Everyone: Hooray! [All of the stuffed animals get breakfast and start eating] Category:Lists